


Run Riot

by Ena2705



Series: Def Leppard [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Def Leppard - Freeform, M/M, Secret Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25272319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ena2705/pseuds/Ena2705
Summary: He knew what he was doing wasn’t right.He didn’t want to stop.He was going to get caught.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Series: Def Leppard [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561042
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Run Riot

_Living by the law is a bloody necessary bore_

Boston. 

He smirked at the irony of the earworm as he stared down at the crime scene photos. 

His lover passed a coffee to him, fingers lingering slightly too long. 

In the middle of the precinct. 

A geographic profile hung on the wall. 

A geographic profile conjured by the same mind that thought up what they did the night prior. 

The night prior, in their hotel room. With thicker walls than the last motel. 

With sturdier bed posts than their last motel. 

With larger beds and more room to explore their...

Fuck. 

Precinct, Boston, murder. 

Right. 

_Livin' by the rules is somethin' that you gotta do,  
But does it matter if we break a rule or two?_

Dallas. 

The team had to leave another sexual harassment sermon early for a case. 

He thanked whatever deity that was listening. 

He wasn’t sure if he could look any more guilty. 

The unsub was deteriorating, and breaks between kills were shortening. 

The station was bustling with activity. 

He stepped out for a cigarette. 

His lover was already there. 

A match was struck, and burned wood fell to the floor. 

He inhaled the taste of tobacco and the smell of coffee. 

Raindrops fell from the sky. 

They inched closer, fingers lacing. 

HR’s warning about the fraternisation policy rung in his ears. 

He squeezed the hand holding his. 

_Livin' on the edge, I'm a-tryin' to keep a level head,  
Every morning it's a bummer gettin' out of bed,  
Same old story, does a-nothin' ever ever change?  
Yeah, they lock me up and then they let me out again._

Quantico. 

He was called in for a psych eval because he looked tired and stressed. 

His superiors feared burn-out. 

His lover, lounged naked on his bed and slowly stroking his stomach laughed at the sentiment. 

Stressed, of course. Their jobs were nothing but stress. 

Tired, naturally. That was mostly due to his youthful lover of the night. And day. And night again. 

Stressed, of course. He was breaking the rules. He was going to be caught. 

Tired, he wouldn’t change that for the world. 

He passed the psych eval, even if he lied through the skin of his teeth. 

His lover was waiting by the door in anticipation. 

He nodded. They were safe. For now. 

_Get up, break out, don't be the odd one out  
Come on, it's alright, we're hot tonight.  
You better run, run riot.  
You gotta run, run riot.  
You know the time has come.  
Come on, run with me.  
hey, I'll take you from your misery.  
Come on, stick with me _

Rossi’s garden. 

He takes a deep breath. 

His lover shoots him a look of encouragement. 

He stands up, facing the team. 

“Reid and I have something to tell you”


End file.
